Naruto: A dream of foxes
by KyuNaruto
Summary: Naruto x Male Fox Form Kurama/Kyuubi lemon - this is smut, plain and simple. I think it's badly written but whatever. Naruto walks in on the Kyuubi pleasuring himself. A deal is made, and the two form an odd relationship never before seen between a jailer and a jailed.


When Naruto fell asleep after the invasion from Sound and Sand, the last thing he expected was to end up in his Mindscape. Sure, he's been there before, but only when in mortal danger. The only other reason he would be there was if the fox wanted something.

"Great, what does the damn fox want now?" Naruto muttered as he walked towards the center of his mind. He had been here before when Erojiji threw him off a cliff, and thankfully remember the way to the Kyuubi.

Naruto came around the corner and into the opening where the mass of hatred known as as the Kyuubi was held. He prepared to yell something along the lines of 'What do ya want ya damn fox!' but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that burned itself into his permanent memory.

Lying on his side facing the entrance was the Kyuubi, with his pride and glory on full display as he licked himself from the tip down to his knot, not that Naruto knew what it was yet, burying his nose into his balls as he did so.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto screamed as he spun around, blushing heavily.

The Kyuubi froze mid lick as his eyes snapped to his jailer. Slowly lowering his leg he turned to face Naruto, placing his tails over his red fox cock.

"**How long have you been there?**" Kyuubi asked as he shifted unconscious to hide his pulsing member.

"I just got here, what were you doing?" Naruto asked hesitantly, mentally praying that he was just cleaning himself.

"**I was pleasuring myself, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've done so?**" the Kyuubi asked as Naruto turned to face him, relieved to see he had covered himself, but mortified that he had a being inside of his body that could pleasure himself without Naruto knowing.

"Couldn't you wait until I was busy or something?" Naruto asked, unable to stop his eyes wandering down to where the Kyuubi's tails hid his member. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the differences between them. From what Naruto has seen the Kyuubi's member had a large ball at the end of it and it was thinner at the middle while it became thicker at the tip. It was very different from his.

The Kyuubi, seeing his eyes wander smirked a little before lifting his tails and leg to show his cock in all it's glory.

"**Like what you see kit?**" The Kyuubi smiles at Naruto's blush as he tried to avert his eyes, which was obviously not going to plan.

Naruto, try as he might, couldn't keep his eyes off of Kyuubi's member. "Why is there a ball or the end?" Naruto blurted our before he could stop himself.

The Kyuubi chuckled as he answered, "**it's there to help stop my seed from flowing out of my mate. It gets larger and it 'knots' up to keep us together as I fill my mate with my sperm. It's called a knot.**"

Naruto gazed at it and, without realizing it, had made his cloths disappear to compare the differences. Looking down Naruto looked at his own member before looking back at the Kyuubi's. It took him a second to realize he had just gotten naked in front of another male, a demon fox at that.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!" Naruto screamed as he tried to cover his modesty, blushing as the Kyuubi laughed.

"**It seems your curiosity got the better of you, though it seems your enjoying the show.**" The Kyuubi pointed out as he eyed Naruto's cock. Naruto wasn't small by any means, even now he was larger than most adults, an impressive 9 inches. Of course, the Kyuubi at his current size was a few feet in length and thickness, but he could change his overall size at will. Deciding to mess with his jailer the Kyuubi smirked as he made a show of lifting his leg higher, positioning himself to show his ass as he bent down and began to lick his cock again. After a few long, drawn out, wet licks, he opened his maw and pushed himself down onto his own cock. The Kyuubi kept pushing himself down till he felt his knot bump into his snout. Turning his eyes towards Naruto, he made eye contact and began to slowly pull back, letting strands of saliva trail down his cock, wrapping his tongue around it and dragging it out of his throat. With a wet slushing sound, he pulled his cock out of his throat and licked his lips.

Naruto was rock hard, so much so that it hurt. Naruto had seen the massive bulge in the Kyuubi's throat as he deep throated himself.

"**Hey kit, how about we make a deal?**" The Kyuubi's voice knocked Naruto out of his daze.

"What is it?"" Naruto asked cautiously, not trusting the fox, and no mater how horny he was he knew better than to let it control him.

"**Good, your smart enough to not let your hormones control you. Here's the deal, I'll tell you my name, and I'll lend you my chakra whoever you need it. In return, you will mate with me.**" The Kyuubi spoke, starring him directly in the eyes.

"When you say mate, do you mean that you'll be my mate for life, and all that stuff, or do you mean sex." Naruto asked, before realizing another thing, "And your to large for me! You'd rip me in half, and you wouldn't even be able to feel me inside you!"

The Kyuubi chuckled, not minding the questions, "**To answer the first question, I mean sex, but if we end up falling for one another then we may be mates for life. If that were to happen, you would become immortal, just like I am. As for your worries of size, I can change my size at will, this is just my natural size.**"

Naruto gaped at the immortality comment but filed it away for later. Thinking about it, he knew that this was an odd deal that in the end worked for both of them. He knew that no one would ever want to go out with one such as himself so with a nod to himself, he looked up at the Kyuubi with determination and a hint of sadness shining in his eyes. "I accept."

"**Very well. First, my name is Kurama. Second, I want to be dominant this time.**" The now named Kurama spoke, gazing at his potential mate.

Naruto was surprised, and wasn't scared at showing it, "This time!? You mean that your open to being underneath me at some point?"

Kurama chuckled, nodding his head. Standing up he began to shrink his form down till he was at head height with Naruto. His member had moved back into his sheath but that wasn't that much of a problem. At his current size when he was at full mast he would be about 12 inches, before his knot. His knot would be the size of a softball, just a bit larger.

Walking up to the gate he paused, knowing that he couldn't walk through it. Before he could voice it, Naruto reached through and pulled him out. Kurama tensed expecting to be shoved back by the seal but rather than being shoved back by the seal a collar formed around his neck before vanishing showing that he was still sealed but was allowed to walk around.

Kurama breathes a sigh of relief before turning towards Naruto. Before Naruto could react he slammed his paw into his chest shoving him into his back and stood over him. Leaning down Kurama slid his tongue up Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a small moan which Kurama took advantage of. Before he could close his mouth again he forced his large fox tongue into Naruto's smaller human mouth. Without giving Naruto a chance he pushed his tongue into Naruto's throat, wiggling around as he felt his smaller tongue push against his.

Naruto was blushing heavily, feeling Kurama's tongue slide into his mouth, easily filling the entire space before slipping down into his throat. Before long Kurama pulled back, dragging hit tongue along his throat and mouth before completely pulling away. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes to see Kurama starring at him with lust.

Kurama moved down Naruto's body, dragging his tongue along as he did. Before long he was starring at Naruto's member. Looking up he saw Naruto gazing at him nervously, wondering what he was going to do next. Smirking a little to himself Kurama he ignored Naruto's member and made him turn into his stomach. He leaned down and pressed his nose against Naruto's crevice and drew in a long, hard breath from his nose.

Kurama nearly lost it right there. The smell of Naruto's ass almost pushed him to pin him under him and take him without any lube, to make him scream. Kurama pushed that away, and leaned in again. This time he made Naruto get on his hands and knees. Using one of his tails he pushed Naruto's member back so it was facing straight out, almost like a tail. Open his maw he engulfed both balls and cock, enjoying the taste. Naruto gasped at this, but Kurama wasn't done yet. Opening a little more a managed to get Naruto's ass hole in place and shoved his tongue into him.

Naruto felt his arms give out when he felt Kurama shove his tongue into him all while having both his cock and balls in his mouth. He felt Kurama wiggle his tongue around inside him, before withdrawing it to his disappointment. Before he couldn't think much about it Kurama mounted him. Naruto pushes himself back into his hands, feeling Kurama's hot breath on his neck, his fur tickled his back, and the tip of his member pressing against his hole. He shivered as Kurama pressed against his back, his breath warming his ear as his tongue slid up his cheek and into his ear.

"**Are you ready kit?**" Kurama asked as he prepared to take him, "**Once I start I won't be stopping. I'm going to knot you and fill you with my seed. This is your last chance to say no.**"

No matter what people say about him, Kurama would never force himself on someone unless the asked him to. Sure, he's kill and eat them, but rape is something even he despised.

"Yes." Naruto whispered, not trusting his voice.

With a nod, Kurama lined himself up and prepared himself. Leaning forward he shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began to fuck him. Naruto obviously hadn't realized that a fox goes from zero to a hundred and was unprepared when he felt 12 inches of thick fox cock inside of him. Kurama moaned into the kiss as he felt Naruto's ass stretch to accommodate his rather large member. He could feel Naruto attempt to yell but with his tongue in his mouth that wasn't exactly possible.

After a few minutes of having such a large member being shoved in and out of him Naruto managed to calm down. He was a little angry at Kurama but that anger melted away as he felt his tongue begin to lap at his back, moving around to his chest and then to his neck. He could feel the trail of saliva he left on his skin.

Suddenly Kurama pressed his paws against his back, forcing Naruto's chest into the ground and keeping his ass in the air. Kurama's thrusts began to get more frantic, making Naruto gasp as he felt his large furry balls hit his with more and more force. Naruto looked between his legs and was greeted with the sight of a red cock being thrusts in and out of him, making his own cock swing wildly as Kurama's balls hit his. However, Naruto's eyes were drawn to the large bulge that showed up every time Kurama shoved in. He knew it was Kurama's cock and he gaped at it in shock, knowing that he was taking that entire cock inside of him. Naruto tore his eyes away from his stomach and looked at the knot that was currently hitting his ass with every thrust, stretching him more and more. It was about the size of a small baseball and was getting larger.

Kurama panted heavily, letting some of his saliva to drip out and land on Naruto's back. He was close, growling and scratching at Naruto's back as he pounded his smaller form. Finally, after he clawed up Naruto's some more, he leaned down and bit Naruto's shoulder, drawing a cry of mixed pain/pleasure from him. With a decent grip on him, Kurama shoved hard and without mercy, stretching Naruto's entrance to accommodate his knot. With a 'plup' sound, his knot was forced in and he pulled back to cry out in pleasure.

"**Kit! I'm cumming kit! I knotted you, and I'm filling you with my seed!**" Kurama snarled this out, unable to control his aggression as his pleasure peaked.

Naruto cried out as he felt Kurama tearing at his back, but for some reason it was oddly arousing. Kurama had them leaned down and bit his shoulder and without warning forced his knot inside him. Naruto screamed in pain, but even as he did so he knew that he would want to do this again. As he heard Kurama snarl at him, telling him he was being filled with seed he couldn't help but moan. He could feel the heat from the cum travel through is body.

Naruto looked down as Kurama collapsed on his back, his fur tickling his wounds. His eyes traced down to his ass as he felt the knot grow larger, and before long he began to wimped as it got more and more uncomfortable. Naruto still hadn't cum, and as he tried to reach for his member Kurama placed his paws on his hands to stop him from touching himself.

"**You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself, only I can. When you are on top you may do what you want to me to.**" Kurama snarled as wrapped his tails around Naruto's arms to stop him from moving.

They stayed like that for about half an hour, during which Naruto struggled to try to pleasure himself. After a few minutes of struggling Kurama has enough and with one of his tails he wrapped it around Naruto's balls and squeezed. Hard. Naruto stopped struggling after that.

Kurama suddenly released all of Naruto's limbs and placed his paws on his back again. Naruto looked up at Kurama wondering what was going on. Kurama just smiled and suddenly pulled his furry hips back, pulling his knot out with a loud 'plop'. The second his knot came out gallons of watery cum came spilling out, splashing onto the ground before pooling underneath him.

Naruto gasped as he felt Kurama pull his cock out of him. After having it inside of him for so long he felt empty without it. Before Naruto could do much more than twitch, Kurama shoved him back onto his back, this time with his legs held against his chest. Kurama instantly went to work and dug his tongue into his gaping hole, sucking out as much cum as he could. After gathering a large mouthful(mawfull?) of his cum he shoved his head between Naruto's feet and placed his tongue in his mouth. Naruto didn't get a chance to say no as Kurama forced his cum into his mouth, and once it was all in his mouth he covered his nose with his tail and began to tongue his throat again. After struggling not to swallow the cum, lack of air finally made him swallow. It was an odd experience since Kurama's tongue was still in his throat so he was basically trying to swallow both his cum and his tongue.

Kurama pulled back after making sure every drop was swallowed, smirking as his mate gasped for breath. Without a word, he used his tails to keep Naruto in the same position, but spread his legs and gave him a view of what he was doing. Sliding down to Naruto's cock, Kurama opened his mouth and, mindful of his sharp teeth, deep throated his cock. However before he began to do anything else he smirked at Naruto, and began to shrink again. He didn't stop till Naruto's cock took up almost half his body, meaning he was about two feet long, and stood up to Naruto's knees.

Naruto gasped as he felt the incredible tightness that surrounded his cock. Before he could do much more than that, Kurama began to bob his head back and forth, letting his saliva leave trails that shone in the light.

Naruto wished he could last longer but after four thrusts from Kurama he came. Looking down at Kurama's small body his eyes widened as he saw his cum shoot out of the foxes nose. Without thinking about it he ripped his arms away from the tails that held them there and grabbed Kurama's head and forced him back down as he tried to pull away. Without anything to stop him he fucked Kurama's small body all throughout his orgasm, forcing as much cum as he could into his small fox stomach.

When he finally came down from his high Naruto immediately pulled out, his cock twitching at the lewd sound that came from Kurama's throat. He starred at the small form of Kurama, or more specifically, the bulge on his stomach from the amount of cum that was forced into him. Naruto's cock released one final strand of cum that landed on Kurama's snout, where Kurama's tongue managed to reach and swallow.

"**Remind me to never deny you an orgasm. I have never had cum shoot out of my nose and it was uncomfortable as fuck.**" Kurama spoke as he coughed some cum up.

Naruto just collapsed and nodded, not knowing what to say. After resting for a bit, Naruto looked up at Kurama and spoke.

"So when do I get to fuck you?"


End file.
